Adventure In An Empty Universe
by Speedlion
Summary: Take 10 characters from Phoenix Wright, Detective Conan, Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony... throw them in an empty universe and make Dr. Eggman their enemy. Result: total chaos and this story!


Sonic slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the blue sky above him. There were a few small clouds floating above on the wind, but apart from that, the sky was clean. But Sonic had a problem with that all. No, not with the clean sky and neither with the clouds. No, it was the sky in general. He clearly remembered that he was sleeping in his bed the last time he was in the land of the living. His senses slowly started to awaken and he smelled the sweet scent of flowers. He also felt something in his hand. It was a piece of paper, he saw, after having moved his hand in front of his face. Something was written on it:

_Hello there, arch-nemesis. Seems you have just awakened. Slept well? Good, since it will be the last time something'll be going well for you. I trapped you inside an empty universe I myself created. There's no escaping for you now! Well... actually, there is one way... There are five groups of people wandering in this universe, on this planet. If you get them all together on a certain spot, you will have a chance to get out of here. Travel north and you'll get the first clue._

_Oh, btw, I don't know if you noticed already, but the groups don't consist of people from your own universe alone, but from 4 in total, including yours. Oh, btw, one of your team-members is not the real deal, but an illusion set up by me... Good riddance._

_The glorious Dr. Eggman_

_P.S. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

After reading the letter over for around three times, he moved the message away and looked aside. He saw a human laying on the ground a few meters away from him. Aside from that, he also saw that he was in a forest. He stood up carefully stood up and looked around. Including him, there were eight individuals here. He looked one last time to the message and then hid it away somewhere in his quills. It seemed he was the only one from his own universe. He saw five humans and... two ponies? He raised his eyebrow and walked towards one of them, a pink one, and knelt down near her (the hair gave away that this was a girl). He slowly moved his hand towards the pony's body. When his hand made contact, he waited a few seconds for a reaction, he got nothing of that sort, so he went on by shaking the pony up slightly. Still no reaction. He bowed a little forward towards the pony's head. He sat in this pose for a few seconds and then hesitatingly said:

"H-hello? Are you awake?"

The second after he said that, he realized how stupid that sentence was.

"Well, now I am," the pony suddenly said, making Sonic jump back from the surprise and looked with wide eyes at the pony who now opened her eyes and stood up. The pony studied him for a moment and then asked:

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

And then she smiled.

"Well... I'm..." Sonic started... but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Let me guess! Let me guess! You're my evil kidnapper that brought me here because you didn't like my muffins!" the pink pony said. Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"Muffins?"

"I'm right, right?" the pony asked, smiling, while she started to jump up and down.

"Well..."

"I KNEW IT!" the pony screamed. She began to jump around him, making circles.

"_This is starting great!" _Sonic thought.

"WEEE!" the pink pony exclaimed loudly, while she continued to circle around Sonic, like a hyperactive moon circulating around a confused planet.

"What's your name?"

"Pinkie Pie," was the immediate answer. The pony suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Hey! You kidnapped Twilight too! COOL!" she said happily.

"_Seriously, this girl and Bean should never meet, or a world-wide disaster will happen!" _Sonic thought.

"Twilight! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she excitedly said, while jumping in front of the other pony, a purple one. The horn on the pony's forehead made Sonic conclude that she was actually a unicorn. He knew that much. The noise Pinkie Pie was making, soon awakened the other pony, whom she had called Twilight. With a dizzy and confused expression she looked at her hyperactive friend.

"You're awake! Look, look!" Pinkie Pie now said, still jumping, "We have a kidnapper... he's cool isn't he?"

"Kidnapper?" Twilight sleepily asked. She then seemed to realize what Pinkie Pie had said, "KIDNAPPER!"

Twilight looked around quickly and saw Sonic standing a few meters away from her. Seeing his expression, she saw he was completely clueless about who Pinkie Pie was and why she was so hyperactive. Sonic and Twilight's eyes made contact and Twilight asked:

"Kidnapper?"

"No, no, no, no... I'm not a kidnapper... not at all... I just woke her up and... she jumped to conclusions pretty quickly," Sonic quickly said, before he was seen as the bad guy, sticking out both arms. Twilight giggled a second or so and then stood up.

"But who're you then? And... who are those... creatures laying on the ground there?"

She pointed a hoof towards the place where the humans were peacefully laying.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. All I know is the information in this message I was holding when I awoke," Sonic said, while he got the message out of his quills and gave it to Twilight. Twilight read it and after reading it over a few times, she turned her head to Sonic and asked:

"Who's this guy?"

"Some evil genius bent on destroying the world. He's kinda my enemy for life," Sonic answered.

"What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked, snatching the message away from Twilight. She read it once and then slowly lifted her head, until she looked at Sonic mysteriously.

"Dear kidnapper," she said while she let the shadow of hair fell over her face which made it extra mysterious, "I can only conclude from this letter... that I won't be able to make enough muffins for tomorrow's party."

Sonic raised his eyebrow once more and looked at Twilight with a face dripping from the question marks.

"Don't mind her... she's to hard to understand," Twilight said.

After a few seconds, Sonic nodded.

"Sure... what about waking up the rest?" he asked.

"I'll help! I'll help!" she excitedly yelled, hopping towards one of the humans. It was a male, had black hair and wore a tidy suit.

"Mister! Wake up! It's time to wake up!"

The person mumbled something and moved slightly.

"Go away," he then said sleepily, while he turned himself around. Pinkie Pie blinked for two seconds and then stopped jumping. With one hoof, she carefully shook up the guy.

"Ran, let me sleep," the human said, while sticking out his arm towards Pinkie Pie's head and trying to push Pinkie Pie away with it. However, Pinkie Pie kept standing there and after two seconds, the movements of the hand stopped. It then slowly started to realize that this was not Ran, whom he had mentioned earlier. The man turned back around and slowly opened one eye. It sure had to be a sight to behold. Waking up and the first thing you see is a talking, pink pony with a smile that ran from ear to ear. The other eye also opened. As Pinkie Pie's smile grew bigger, so did the man's eyes. The guy wanted to say something but he couldn't get it out of his mouth. He quickly fetched back his hand and then gave a loud, deafening yell, before crawling away as soon as possible. Away from the pink, smiling pony. The man was breathing heavily already and asked astonished:

"Wh-who are you!"

"Me? I'm Pinkie Pie! And that's Twilight Sparkle... and that's our mysterious kidnapper!" she answered with a happy-go-lucky face.

"Kidnapper?" the man said, while looking at the pony and the hedgehog, "I have been kidnapped?"

"No, no," Sonic quickly said, "She's misinterpreting thing... I'm not a kidnapper."

"YOU TALK TOO!" the man yelled. This last yell was enough to wake up everybody. One shot up and looked around, before starting to scream. Two others slowly opened their eyes and looked confusedly around. The last one took about ten seconds to realize something weird was going on here. It was one big chaos and in the middle of that, Pinkie Pie was skipping around, singing some kind of song, scaring the heck out of the humans.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" a voice suddenly yelled above everything else. Everyone stopped in their movements. Pinkie Pie was standing on two hoofs and fell sideways.

"Stop, everyone," the voice again said. It was Sonic's, "I don't know who you guys are, but if you wanna know what happened, I can explain. No-one said anything. Sonic started to read the message and after that, gave a small explanation who Dr. Eggman was.

"This is absurd," the man who was first awakened by Pinkie Pie, said angry, "If I get that Eggman in my hands, I'll... I'll... I'll..."

Twilight interrupted the angry guy and said:

"I think it'd be nice if everyone told who they are."

She looked at an old man with a blading crown, grey hair and a labcoat, implying him to start the introducing round.

"Well, I'm Professor Agasa. I'm an inventor."

And so it went on.

"Mouri Kogoro," the man who had been awakened by Pinkie Pie said proudly," I'm a world-famous detective!"

"Mouri Ran," an 18-year old girl said, "I'm his daughter." She pointed at Kogoro.

"Phoenix Wright," a man in a blue suit said. His hair was black and spiky, pointed backwards, "I'm a lawyer with some renown."

"Suzuki Sonoko," a girl around the same age as Ran said, "I'm Ran's best friend."

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said, "I'm a hero in my world, saving the world from the madman that now trapped us in here,"

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" Pinkie Pie asked Twilight.

Twilight looked aside at Pinkie Pie.

"She's Pinkie Pie and I am Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight with a jealous expression on her face and mumbled:

"No fair!"

"So... what do we do now?" Ran asked.

"Well," Sonic said, overthinking all possibilities, "Let's do what's in the message and travel north..."

"But can we really trust that madman?" Sonic was asked by Twilight.

"Yeah, it might be a trap," Sonoko said.

"Which way did you wanna go then," Kogoro countered, "It's not like we know where we are!"

"Guys, let's travel north... if it's a trap, I'll kick Eggman's butt before he can say "egg"!"

"How can we trust you! Maybe you're the traitor of this group that the message spoke about!" Kogoro now said, pointing at Sonic.

"Well, why don'tcha figure it out yourself, detective!"

There was an immediate rivalry between the two.

"Dad, let's trust this guy until he does something that makes us think otherwise," Ran said.

"Hmph, sure," Kogoro said while glaring at Sonic.

After 15 minutes, the group had clearly unintentionally formed subgroups. At the back were Professor Agasa and Kogoro. Their physical condition wasn't really well and were already a bit sweating, now and then complaining about the heat. Especially Kogoro was sometimes annoying with his whining. In front of them were Twilight Sparkle, Ran and Sonoko. It looked like they were almost enjoying the walk in the forest, looking around like tourists, while talking about how their homeworlds were. Before them were Phoenix Wright and Sonic. Both were discussing Eggman, his current plan and what the clue might be. The last one of the group was hopping in front of the group energetically, while singing various, random songs: Pinkie Pie. Every team-member, except for Twilight, was surprised about her hyperactivity. Now and then, she stopped and jumped towards someone in the group and started talking.

"I wonder what this clue might be," Sonic said, more to himself than to Phoenix, who was walking next to him.

"Do you think this Eggman will hinder us on the way?" Phoenix asked, looking at the shorter Mobian.

Sonic looked up and nodded.

"There's a big chance that he'll send a robot horde for us to fight. But don't worry, I've fought robots since my 8th, so it's no biggie."

"You sure act like we'll get out of here alive," Phoenix said.

"As lawyer, you should know that you should never give up," Sonic said.

Phoenix considered and wanted to agree, but Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"Did you know iron scorpions exist?"

Sonic blinked for a few seconds at her and then decided to just ignore her.

"You don't believe me? Well, I can proove it!"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Look! Look! Here's his tail," she said, walking towards a metal object sticking out of the ground. Sonic didn't intend to look, but eventually decided to give it a quick look. But that quick look changed into a long one. Indeed, the object sticking out of the ground had a great comparison with the end of the tail of a scorpion. A big one at that. Sonic stood still for a moment and then realized what was happening.

"EVERYONE! SCATTER! LOOK FOR COVER!" he yelled. Everyone was startled for a moment and then felt the ground beneath them shaking. As fast as they could, they ran away in different directions. Sonic grabbed Phoenix, then ran at Pinkie Pie and grabbed her as well before jumping to safety. Just in time. The ground where they were standing on crumbled and a giant robot scorpion appeared. Sonic put down Pinkie Pie and Phoenix in a safe distance from the scorpion and then returned to the scorpion. His speed amazed Phoenix Wright. Sonic was standing in front of the scorpion and said angrily:

"What do you want, Eggman!"

A voice came out of the robot:

"Some fun, Sonic, that's all. I rule this universe. I can create things in here in the blink of an eye limitless. You don't think I'd skip the chance to have some fun with you, right?"

Finishing the sentence, one of the scorpion's claws tried to grab him. Sonic jumped up and went into a Sonic Spin, intending to damage the scorpion. His attack, however, was blocked by the other claw. Next, the tail of the scorpion shot forward and Sonic could barely avoid being pinned dead on the ground by it. But the tail's attack wasn't over. Sonic had just avoided the tail when it lashed towards him and hit him hard. Sonic was thrown into the air and came down a few meters further back, against a tree.

"Oh, did I hurt you, Sonic?" Eggman said teasingly.

"Only my pride, Eggman," Sonic said, while he stood up again, "only my pride."

The scorpion slightly turned until it faced Sonic again. It immediately tried to attack Sonic again with it's claws, but the only thing it catched in his claws was the tree that Sonic had been standing in front of a second ago. The tree fell down, which caused a lot of cracking and creaking.

"Come here, blue hedgehog," Eggman said, while he tried to slam Sonic away again with the scorpion's tail. Sonic jumped up in time this time and avoided the attack.

"Hmm, it seems you need more challenge," Eggman said.

"Gimme all you got, Buttnik!" Sonic said coolly.

"Heh... you asked for it!"

As soon as Eggman had finished his sentence, a few places of the ground began to crack and smaller scorpions came to the surface.

"_Crap, I can't take them all on on my own."_

As he finished this thought, he suddenly heard a loud "HAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The next moment, one of the scorpions which was about to attack Sonic, was destroyed by a strong kick from one of the humans: Ran. Sonic looked at her for a few seconds astonishingly. And he regretted doing that. The tail of the big scorpion slammed him away again, when he wasn't paying attention.

"You can look at the ladies in heaven, Sonic," Eggman said laughing, "he then turned his voice to Ran and said:

"It seems I have some unexpected fighters. Nonetheless, your resistance won't help much. You're just as worthless as that stupid hedgehog there. Another scorpion attacked Ran with its tail, but Ran knew to avoid the attack easily and with a powerful kick she kicked the tail of the scorpion's body. Another kick destroyed the scorpion's head, putting it out of commission. Sonic tried to hit the big scorpion again with a spin dash, and this time, he managed to avoid being blocked by the claws. But as he made contact with the body of the scorpion, he bounced back and came down a few meters away from the scorpion painfully.

"The armor is to thick for you to penetrate it, Sonic," Eggman verbalized what Sonic realized. As he tried to spin dash into the scorpion again, he heard a voice behind him in the woods call his name. He avoided the attack of a claw and ran into the forest towards the one that had called him. Arriving, he saw Professor Agasa and Twilight.

"Sonic, we have a plan," Twilight said immediately.

"Good, cause that thing is one tough robot... what's the plan!"

"With my magic, I can..."

"Magic?" Sonic interrupted.

"I can do magic... with that magic, I can lift that thing up for a few moments. I assume that that thing is just like a real scorpion. And a scorpion's belly isn't armored. If you do that spin thing then..."

"I follow you... good plan, good thinking," Sonic complimented Twilight, "Let's go."

But going wasn't necessary.

"Sonic, you coward! Don't run away from me!" Eggman's voice yelled, while the scorpion mowed down the trees that were between the machine and the three persons.

"Do it now, Twilight!" Sonic yelled.

Twilight concentrated and her horn began glowing and so did the scorpion. Slowly, the scorpion was lifted up.

"Hey, what are you doing with my beautiful creation!" Eggman screamed, "I demand you put me down immediately!"

"But Twilight had not the slightest intention to do that. Sonic now had enough space to spin dash and did so... only to bounce back and painfully land on the ground.

"I... can't... hold it... anymore!" Twilight said. The scorpion fell back to earth, seemingly burying Sonic underneath it. He however, came up a few moments later out of the ground.

"HAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed, "did you really think I wouldn't place armor on the robot's belly? How naive!"

And Eggman began laughing again.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight suddenly screamed, "What are you doing there!"

Sonic looked up and saw the pink pony standing on top of the scorpion.

"Huh? What?" Eggman confusedly said, before realizing that the pink pony had just climbed her way up on the back of his scorpion.

"Hush! Go away brat! How dare you dirty my beautiful creation with your mudded hoofs," Eggman now said angrily.

Pinkie Pie, however, didn't pay any attention to Eggman and said with a happy tone:

"Look, there's a small red button here!"

"Huh? What! No, don't you dare push it, you brat!"

"Okay," Pinkie Pie said, while disobeying the evil genius and pushing the button on the scorpion's back. Immediately, sounds rose up from the inner part of the scorpion and a few seconds later, the scorpion died, as did the smaller ones. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Pinkie Pie broke that silence.

"YAY! I beat it! I beat the evil robot!" she yelled with a big smile on her face. She happily started jumping on the back of the scorpion.

Sonic blinked a few times and finally said:

"Cliché."

* * *

><p><strong>All characters belong to their rightful owners!<strong>


End file.
